A not so bad mistake
by EcliptedDiamondZombiePickaxe
Summary: So i whipped this up to a story and this was a pretty good story but i will update a bit ok? OK. So it is humorous. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think that _he _would return. I am now running for my life and have barricaded my homes front and back door and windows, everything he could possibly get in the house from is boarded, barricaded, or both. being in the house I am not safe. I'm all alone. my name is Benjamin. People call me Ben. I am 20 years old and... and... and I am being hunted down. I heard a board smash off of something and my last source of light, my candle on my desk next to me, went out. I still remained sitting at my desk. I then heard a zombie sound and jumped back in my seat. I **was** about to fall when I felt a cool pair of arms catch me. I look back at my desk and see nothing. It is so dark I can't see even anything near me, not even if it was in my face. But... I realized I was wrong about that. I jumped again and got free of the mans or things grip. I turned around and saw two white eyes that eluminated a glow bright enough to see a little bit of an outline, bangs that went over the right side of his face, white glowing eyes, dark cyan shirt, dark indigo pants, dark grey shoes, PALE SKIN. he stood there with his evil smile. "W..W..WHAT D..DO YOU W..WANT FROM ME?!" I screamed at him. I then looked at the window and saw it smashed open with boards lying on the ground. I noticed that I could just step out of the window with no pain so I did then ran. I found my 16 year old sister siting on a bench in the park in the night time. I ran and sat by her, hugged her, and cried. "Ben, what ever Is the matter?" she asked. Then _his_ voice said " his doom..." the voice said. my sister saw Herobrine standing there behind us. we both jumped up. my sister got her emerald sword and attacked the demon. 1 hour later she and the demon were done fighting. she didn't realize what she had done. she then went back towards the nether demon and noticed he was unconscious. She kneeled down to the demon and picked him up bridal style witch was the only way she could hold him. My sister Saphire was pretty strong but Herobrine being older than her and a little bit more heavy my sister couldn't carry him very well but well enough to not loose grip. "I thought you could carry him, seeing that he is skinnier then even you sis." I sneered with a chuckle.

(Herobrine's POV)

I woke up to be found In a house. I got up too quick and got dizzy. "GAH!" I nearly fell when a young teen came and caught me. I was dizzy and she helped me sit back down. I noticed it was that idiots younger sister. "You aught to be careful." she told me. "wha...?" I couldn't say anything, my body ached worse than it already did. "Why are you helping me mortal?" I asked the so called mortal "Ya know, I have a name, heard of one, ok that is a stupid question for me to ask you." She told me this with a sense of fear and confidence. she explained to me "My brother Ben tried to stop me and tried to convince me to change my mind on the idea of helping you but i'm a kind person and i wanted to help you for it is my fault your in this condition." I was confused that such mortals would DARE to speak to me. usually Humans don't talk to me 'I can not trust this over-confident human for she seems weird in her nature, why was i not slitting her throat right now, why was i not threatening to end her life, why was I comfortable with her care, i am now confused."a snap was heard and it snapped me out of a thought. I realized a wave of sleep washed over me and i decided to sleep so i got under the covers of the bed I was in. I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_**I saw a unframiliar world around me and I felt a winter breeze as the world had snow and ice and it was cold 'please notch, no... dont be this place be somewhere else!' i honestly hated cold and would do anything to get away from it but i really didn't mind it to much.**_

_**a creature came after me and pinned me to the snow ground and i felt a few cuts and bruises start to form and the last thing i saw was a creature that made me jump. the last thing i felt was a knife cut through me killing me.**_

* * *

(Authors POV)

"AAAHHH" a player screamed in the room. Saphire quickly ran into were a scream happened but Herobrine wasn't the one who screamed. It was Benjamin. Ben had accidently cut himself with a knife and sit on a chair bleeding for who knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was just sitting on the chair bleeding as his sister tried to heal the would with a certian drug that stung like hell but worked well. "GAH! Herobrine then used his magic to heal the human. "WH-WHAT THE, sister was that supposed to remove the cut?" "no, it can not." She corrected then looked to the hallway to see it dark like the rest off the house due to the lack of curtains being open. Curtains opened in a split second due to Saphire being a fan of light. The Demi-god walked into the room with a look of disapointment, as usual. but only looking calm half in with the original emotion seeing he had only frowned. He looked towards the player who bled alot.

* * *

(Sapphire's POV)

I saw my older brother had stop bleeding and the cut healed pretty quick. "Uh... I... feel dizzy." Ben told me. He tried to stand but then I noticed that he stumbled a little. "Hey Hero!" I said to Herobrine "..." He gave no response what so ever but he looked towards me. "what." He said to me sounding a little angry that i talked to him. "D.. Did you heal my brother?" He didn't respond.

* * *

(Authors POV)

It was eventually night and everyone went to bed but very little did anyone know that someone was going to have a nightmare.

* * *

(_Herobrine's dream)_

_I was falling or running, I fled for my life wishing it was over. I ran for who knows how long. What was i running from. "NO PLEASE YOU ARE MISTAKEN I AM NOT WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR, PLEASE!" I screamed at the thing. "I am not mistaken Hero!" It replied." "AAAAHHHHH!" I fell and when I saw where I fell i was falling from the sky. I hit the ground and saw something. The creature ripped me apart as I screamed Bloody Murder._

* * *

(Authors POV)

"PLEASE NOOOO!" Hero screamed as his eyes shot open. Sapphire ran into the room with a diamond sword. "W-WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK?" Sapphire Exclaimed feeling worried. Ben ran into the room as well. Herobrine seeing the room completely dark, he was sweating from the previous dream, he also had tears in his eyes (barely noticeable). "enif ma I" Herobrine said. "Um... I cant understand that laguage very well." Herobrine just looked down at the bed. "I ment to say it correctly but my way of speaking is backwards, I said i was fine." He said this sounding irratated. "What is the matter?" Ben asked. "gnihton" Herobrine responded. "Can you talk normally please?"Ben asked "Fine." Hero responded. A few monsters ran and attacked the door. Hero was in no condition to fight. "Stay here hero." Ben said. He ran out the door and killed all the monsters who attacked.


End file.
